Frenzy Triggers
Each character will be given something that "puts them dangerously close to the tipping point" and two other things that "really piss them off..". However the Brujah, being the angry boys and girls that they are, get Two Major Triggers and Two Minor Triggers. If those events crop up in game players are expected to roleplay accordingly. Just what the Frenzy Triggers are are down to the player, however they should be based on the characters world view, motivations and personality. Each of the three Frenzy Triggers must be selected at character creation much like any Derangements or Bestial Traits and given to the Ref Team to check out. Examples of some already featured in game: Archon Sanders found out that some one who was brought to court was a "Sabbat affiliated kiddy fiddler". He reacted by letting the frenzy take him over and attacking/killing that person because they were such an affront to what he sees as right and proper with the world. His Major Frenzy Trigger was "People who harm children". His Minor Frenzy trigger was "Sabbat". It's understandable that he lost his shit and killed the person.. Alexia Manx met a Nagarajah in Court one time. The Nagarajah proceeded to not only lie to the Court about what and who he was but he also joked with Alexia that he "liked to rape and eat ghosts" not knowing that she was very fond of the Mortally Bereft. One of her Frenzy Triggers was "Harming Innocents unduly", another was "Rapists" and a third was "harming wraiths". A bit of a triple whammy… Needless to say she found a way to ensure that the Nagarajah didn't leave Court alive that evening, though she did have to spend willpower to prevent the Beast from taking over instead using a swift cold calculated revenge as a way to sooth the Beast inside. One Nosferatu, Judas Pitt, who attended Court was assaulted by a Court member who took samples of his blood with out permission. His Minor Frenzy Trigger was "Breaches of Courtly Etiquette", and for many long months then waged a silent war against the hapless Tremere who violated him in Court. Of course, he did first alert the Prince of the Domain that he had been violated, after all it's only polite… Frenzy Triggers are not designed to replace the Frenzy Pools but to assist in roleplaying just what really irks your character and what will get a response from them. Rotshreck can also have Triggers, such as "taking a lot of damage in one hit", "being tortured" or even "seeing an innocent murdered", anything that could realistically instill a very real threat of fear in them. Changing Triggers It is possible for a Trigger to change, often this will be at the behest of the Ref Team, though you can "petition" for a change to one Trigger which will not take up a DT action, however you can change no more than 1 Trigger per 4 months and you'll need a really good justification for it. Moving a Minor to a Major trigger is also an option especially if you want to get rid of your Major trigger if the Minor has been "activated" a number of times…